


Hollywood Infected

by Bluebirdbooby



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebirdbooby/pseuds/Bluebirdbooby
Summary: Hollywood just does something to you I guess.  New students arrive to Ouran Academy while filming the last season of their show.  One particular student makes their way into the lives of the famous Host Club.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Hollywood Infected

"No, Oscar. I can't," the woman said, leaving the embrace of the man.

"Isabelle, please. I love you," Oscar said.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't become a vampire for you. I still need to go to prom."

Haruhi gave a soft snort as the scene played out on the TV. Although she would never admit it, sappy American television was her guilty pleasure. Yes, it's bad, but that's what made it so good.

Her favorite was a show called Vampire High. It was about a school with a handful of vampires as students, and one of them ends up falling in love with a human. Haruhi hated it so much she loved it.

As Haruhi walked into class, the conversations seemed much more lively than usual, and she couldn't help but hear some snippets of conversation.

"I can't believe they're filming here," one girl said.

"I know! It's so exciting," another cheered.

"Maybe we'll get to run into them."

"I heard they're coming to school here at Ouran."

"Those are just rumors," one boy intervened.

"Hey, what's everyone so excited about," Haruhi asked as the twins approached her.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Hikaru.

"Some American TV show is filming here in Japan," answered Kaoru.

"Oh wow," Haruhi said,"What show?"

"Something about vampires," Hikaru shrugged.

"Yea. Vampire Time?" said Kaoru, putting a finger to his chin in thought.

"No no. I think it's Vampire Sky," said Hikaru.

"Oh," the twins said, snapping in unison, "Vampire High. "

The twins were quick to notice the girl's eyes go wide.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm back in middle school. Writing/reading fan fiction, listening to Marina. Quarantine does things to you I guess


End file.
